


Heaven and Hellblazer (Meg/Castiel/John Constantine)

by JohnConstantine



Category: Hellblazer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Supernatural threesoMe, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Cas, and Meg funtime. Really an excuse to write porn and practice writing a scouser. Established Megstiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hellblazer (Meg/Castiel/John Constantine)

Magic is costly. Any magician could tell you that, or at least, any of the ones still living could. Handling heaven and hell now, well, that was just about as bad as you could get, crossing paths with both angels and demons and hell, even sometimes ending up in the wrong places with them both. 

Though John had been in way deeper shit before this.

 

He’d let the demon tempt him, knowing full well she’d invite her angel as well, and honestly he was alright with it. One was fun, two were better, and fuck all if the angel ignored him. He expected it, actually, having heard about these two through the grape vine and knowing just how protective and defensive the angel was of her. 

Even when Meg had managed to talk him into it, the angel had been adamant about sleeping with him, stating that Constantine was a liability and untrustworthy and could perhaps find ways to kill them both just out of happenstance. Meg, however, was more lenient, pointing out a former partner of theirs who apparently had actually turned on them and with a irritated grunt the seraph welcomed him into their bed with not so open arms. 

Keeping the human pinned under her she rode his cock gently, so unused the the fragility of a human yet he seemed to encourage her, letting her do as she wished to him and happily submitting to them both. Glancing at her mate, who watched her warily with wide blue eyes, she looked back down to see Constantine rolling his head back, enjoying her movements and moaning softly at the way her nails scratched his scar riddled chest.

"What do you think?”

"I think see why choir boy over there keeps you ‘round," he snorted. "Probably likes a good fuck or two."

"I stay with her for far more than that-"

"Hush, Clarence," Meg murmured, leaning back and finding a faster rhythm, more to keep herself entertained as the magician took what she gave him, no arguments, no hassle. John took what he got, and Meg found that attractive in the human, with Castiel it was usually constant battle for the top but the hellblazer seemed into just rolling with whatever she wanted. "Wait your turn."

"S’wrong mate? Not having fun like the rest of us?"

"Don’t tease him, he’ll get his feathers all ruffled," Meg laughed, amused at how much tension there was between her boys and they’d just gotten started. "Not that it doesn’t still turn him on."

"It does not," the looked absolutely ridiculous as he sat cross legged at the head of the bed, watching the demon and paying almost no attention to John. His jealousy was evident, and John knew he was just a way to get Castiel on his toes about Meg but just watching this angel of the lord almost twitch in want for her was entertainment enough. 

When she bent own to kiss him, tasting smoke and something a little like demon, she felt him push at her with his nose, leaning up to her ear.

"Y’think we should ah, invite ‘em over?"

"Why? Clarence can be patient."

“‘Cause I know angels and trust me, love, they ain’t patient when it comes to these things…” John mumbled, looking over her shoulder to see Castiel narrowing his eyes at them. ”Think it would be more fun, yeah? Three are better than two.”

She snorted, rolling back and flipping her brown curls around her shoulder, turning to raise a brow at the angel. “Clarence, you done being a shitty sour puss?”

"I wasn’t-"

"Please, we only started without you because you were being a little bitch," she said, feeling John’s calloused hands roll over her thighs. "Come on."

With a tired grunt the angel moved from where he was, sliding in behind Meg’s back and between John’s slender legs to press his lips against the demon’s neck. The magician watched, noticing that Meg had lost her interest in him when the angels large hands curved around her breasts.

"Is this so bad that you had to throw a tantrum?"

"Depends, mostly on him."

"Thanks for makin’ me feel included," John muttered, watching the two as Castiel easily took control of her, just a simple touch that burned her a little with grace was enough to throw her on edge. 

"Don’t just focus on me, Castiel. That’s not how these things work," Meg moaned, feeling the angel bite her shoulder as he maneuvered her, tentatively touching John with a hand before kissing him as well. "That’s my boy."

The magician didn’t fight him, just let Castiel slide his hand over his chest and felt his tongue just brush against his own. hands met scruff and out of the corner of his eye John saw Meg giving Castiel soft licks and bites along his spine. 

When Castiel broke off to trail tiny bites along John’s jaw he rolled his head back and laughed, a corse, barking sound that almost reminded Meg of the rare moments when Castiel would laugh. “Shite.”

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, just the tiny fact that I’m fuckin’ an angel and a demon. At the same time," his laughter broke into tiny chuckles. "None of the arseholes back home are gonna believe this."

"Is that such a feat?" the angel paused to ask him. "Would it make you feel better to present you a metal?"

"Sarcasm makes a nasty bed, Clarence."

The angel stopped, pulling back to glare at him. “Only she gets to call me that.”

Ignoring the laugh Meg let out, Constantine shrugged. “My mistake then.”

The angel narrowed his eyes, feeling meg curve around like a snake to kiss Castiel first and then focus on John, feeling the angel brush her hair out of her face so that it draped behind her back. 

Breaking the ice seemed easier when the angel found his groove, but John had to admit,  he had something fierce for the demon. The crack of grace in the air was almost as overwhelming but the way how the demon’s darkness balanced Castiel’s overwhelming power was enough to calm whatever nerves that John had. 

Turns out, angels and demons did know how to fuck. 


End file.
